108_maidens_of_destinyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jin Qiongyu
}} |First Appearance = Chapter 278|enemies = Su Xing|current status = Uprising|contractor = Song Qingci}}Jin Qiongyu is 66th ranked Star Maiden. Although in past Star Duels she was a silent and obscure character without a Star Cultivator ever willing to sign a contract with her, she nevertheless possessed a critical role; in the future, Star Weapons were of the utmost importance in the Star Duels, but Heavenly Stars generally found it difficult to advance upon upgrading to Seven Star because the stones to be found later were honestly too many. This was not something a Star General, or even a sect, could bear. Jade Armed Craftsman was Liangshan Continent’s brilliant and famous jade refinement master. Not only could she extract the precious stone from raw materials, she even possessed the ability to turn stone into cold and carve stone into jade; for a normal Star Cultivator alone to contract the Jade Armed Craftsman, no matter how powerful their jade refinement abilities, it would be useless. Jin Dajian was inferior in martial force among the one hundred and eight. There practically were not any Star Cultivators willing to sign a contract with her, but her abilities nevertheless were extremely good. Like Tang Lianxin, An Suwen, and Shi Yuan who had those sorts of specializations, she could carve precious stones and extract essence jade. In the future, Star Weapon upgrade materials and stones would be expensive, and they would need to extract the essence of items. They would need to depend on jade carving masters. If they had the Jade Armed Craftsman, those skillful hands could aid them. They could greatly raise their Star Weapons’ upgrade speed and save enormous expenditures. Appearance She was an ice-cold girl with a stone-like expression. The girl wore white armor with refined long clothes, with every sort of jade ornament. She was extremely gorgeous. In one hand, she held a translucent hammer, and in her other she clutched a nail. Every time she struck, it would always shoot out lightning bolts, flame, sword-light and every other sort of terrfiying power. Plotline Originally, he wanted to contract the Jade Armed Craftsman only because Wu Xinjie had again and again told of the Skilful Star’s importance. Su Xing had felt there was propriety, but the Jin Qiongyu in front of him honestly was extremely arrogant. If he had taken her Star Beast prior, that attitude would have been fine. Now, she unexpectedly could even speak words of renouncing Tang Lianxin from her mouth. Any desire to have her follow him had vanished into thin air. Su Xing even wanted to destroy her. Birth Treasure Outline Status Star Position: Skilful Star Star Name: Jin Dajian Nickname: Jade Armed Craftsman True Name: Jin Qiongyu Rank: Sixty-sixth Star Weapon: Dragon Carving Hammer, Phoenix Engraving Nail (Five Star) Star Beast: ???? (? Rank) Realm: Ten Thousand Techniques Fifth Stage Innate Talent: Jade Carving Five Elements: Metal Yellow Rank Special Move: As Quick As Lightning Dark Rank Special Move: Wind Thunder Lightning Pull Category:Characters Category:Star Maidens Category:Female Category:Alive Category:Earthly Stars